Xylia and Dante Harrison
History Life Before CHB Xylia and Dante were born to their mother Jesse who was only 20, she had died giving birth to them because she had injured a very important part of her body while pushing, she didn't even have time to hold her children before she passed away. Xylia and Dante were then sent to an oprhanage in Maine were they were raised by the staff. They had grown up to be very close to each other and be very protective of each other, for the kids in the orphanage didn't like Xylia and Dante. So they always stayed close together and watched out for each other. But one day, Xylia and Dante weren't together because Dante had to do chores. Xylia was out in the back yard playing on the swing set when the group of bullies had come over to her and demanded that she give them the swing, but she refused and so they started beating her up. She called out for Dante who ran to her aid right away. He had beat up the bullies with his powers and had saved Xylia. But while doing so the staff of the orphanage had called the poilce and the government. So Xylia and Dante were forced to run away and live on the streets. Life with Erebus While they were on the streets, Erebus had taken pity on his children and had rescued them from living horrible lives as street rats or even worse. He had trained with them and helped them grow with their powers, unlike other demigods who have to learn on their own. Xylia and Dante had gotten expert help from their father. With that help and knowledge Erebus had made them his personal hunters. Seaking out any threats or dangers to Erebus or any of the gods. Life at CHB Xylia and Dante had arrived at CHB on their 15th birthdays, right away they were claimed by Erebus when they stepped across the border. But to everyones surprise, they had already known that Erebus was their father. They had been set with the task to build their own cabin, seeing as CHB didn't have an Erebus cabin and that Erebus wasn't a god that was very welcomed/liked at CHB. Over the course of many months of building and building. They had finally made the cabin next to The Iris cabin. Their cabin was pitch black with windows on all four walls and a high roof. There was a little porch in front of the cabin with two rocking chairs and a small table with a black rose. The Cabin was very friendly looking on the inside, the walls were painted a dark shade of blue with paint splats of black here and there. There was only two beds and two small dressers with a small TV and a small bathroom. But Xylia and Dante were pleased with their work, and so were many of the other campers. Mostly the Hephaestus children. Personality Xylia: Xylia is very happy and outgoing. She loves to try new things and isn't afraid to say hello to the new people at camp. She doesn't mind to be a little wild and crazy at times and loves to be outside. She exercises in her cabin and is very fit and healthy. She is also very smart and has an IQ of 102. Dante: Dante isn't as outgoing and jolly as his older sister. He likes to stick with what he knows and isn't very fond of the outside world. He likes to stay chill and low and doesn't like to be crazy and wild. He likes the indoors and would rather not travel and go on quests and such. He also exercises and is very strong and healthy. He has an IQ of 100. Weapons Xylia: Xylia has unlimited throwing daggers that she has kept in her boots for battle. They are made from Stygian iron and are un breakable. Dante: Dante has two short swords made from Imperial gold. They're very sharp and can cut through anything and are also un breakable. Fatal Flaws Xylia: Xylia is afraid of people, she doesn't like to get to close to them and she doesn't like people to touch her or look at her. Dante: Dante is over protective of his sister, he'll do anything to protect her and ''only ''her. Powers Xylia: Xylia has Darkness ''and ''Shadow manipulation. She also has the power to fly and see peoples fears. Dante: Dante also has Darkness and Shadow Manipulation. He can run super fast and make people freeze with terror. Gallery Trivia *The Name Dante is of Latin culture and means "Lasting" and "Enduring" *The Name Xylia is of Greek Culture and means "Woodland" *Dante and Xylia are the only children of Erebus who have powers other than Darkness Manipulation *Dante and Xylia are very ''very ''close Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Erebus Category:Female Category:Male Category:Cutefairy78